No Defense
No Defense is a HTF fan episode. Starring roles *Blake *Aiden Appearances *Tundra *Jerky *Cub *Pop Plot Blake and Aiden are hanging out at Blake's house, where Blake downloads a hacking tool and types a code for a worm virus he made, while Aiden drinks Mountain Dew and watches what Blake is doing. Blake asks Aiden if he wants to see something cool. Aiden says yes, then Blake types an e-mail and puts the worm virus he made in an attachent. Aiden says that it seems interesting. Blake asks if he's sick of Tundra bothering them. Aiden says yes. Blake sends Tundra and Jerky the e-mail, and tries to use his hacking tool, but gets blocked out of Tundra's and Jerky's computer with a message that says "Anti Malware Guard has blocked you out of the system.". Blake gets frustated, then adds a code to his worm virus that destroys any antivirus software, but Aiden tells Blake that it doesn't seem to be a good idea. Blake tells Aiden to chill out, as it is going to be very cool. Blake sends Jerky and Tundra the e-mails once again, then Blake gets access to Jerky's computer, where he uses the worm virus to destroy the Anti Malware Guard program and corrupt the programs and files on his computer. Jerky is on his computer and sees the Anti Malware program deleting it self and is obviously surprised. Jerky tries to go on Google Chrome but the program closes, then he does the same with his other browsers but they close as well, so Jerky opens Microsoft Word, but sees a text that says "000100001100001110000". Jerky then closes Microsoft Word. After that, Jerky tries to play a video game, but when he clicks on a game, it does nothing at all. Then, a message with red letters in the bottom right corner of the screen pops up saying, "I have destroyed your antivirus software, Google Chrome and Internet Explorer, and I have corrupted your programs and files and made your computer dying, so the only way to stop this is to pay Blake $300.". Jerky shuts down his computer and walks outside. Tundra has the same thing happening to his computer, though he uses his laptop instead, but the worm virus spreads to his other computer, so Tundra shuts down his computer and laptop. While Jerky is taking a walk outside, Cub bumps into Jerky, but Jerky pushes Cub out of the way, causing Cub to fall down and cry. Pop gets angry at Jerky and chases after him. Jerky runs into Tundra. Tundra punches Jerky and Jerky crashes into a window, getting sliced by glass. While at Blake's house, Blake tells himself that his work is done, then closes his programs and shuts down his computer. Aiden asks him if he wants to take a walk now. Blake says yes, so Blake and Aiden walk outside. Blake says that at least the weather is nice. Aiden agrees, then Tundra walks up to Blake and Aiden and has an angry look on his face. Tundra charges at Aiden and tries to hit him but Aiden casts a fireball at him. Tundra gets hit by the fireball and falls. Blake says that he and Tundra used to be friends but not anymore. Aiden agrees and says that Tundra is a jerk. A thunderstorm happens and it starts to rain. Aiden says that he has to go home and says goodbye. Blake says goodbye to Aiden as well. As Aiden walks to his house, Blake sees a lightning bolt strike, then he runs back to his house. Once Blake gets inside, he goes on his computer and plays an Atari game that he programmed, but the arrow keys are not working. When he presses down on one of them, the lightning strikes his house and the keyboard electrocutes Blake. Blake screams and falls. Deaths #Jerky is sliced by glass. #Tundra is hit by a fireball. #Blake is electrocuted. Category:Fan Episodes